


A Little Fun at Hogsmead

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dream team is also Mentioned only, Gen, Hanging Out, Niki Fundy and Ranboo are Mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tommy—despite being told that he isn't allowed—goes to Hogsmead with Tubbo and the two cause shenanigans.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	A Little Fun at Hogsmead

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. All Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels for those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> George (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)  
> Sapnap (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Skeppy (Gryffindor, 6th Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"I thought you weren't allowed to go to Hogsmead?" Tubbo asked as Tommy approached him by The Three Broomsticks. 

"'ey, if I never read Phil's letter telling me not to, did he really even forbid me?" Tommy said. "Now, where do you wanna go first?"  
  
"I think Honeydukes is always a good place to start," Tubbo said as he began walking to the said sweets shop. 

"Man, this is real unfair though," Tommy complained as he walked beside the other. "How come you didn't get caught?"

"Because I'm such a sweet child," Tubbo batted his lashes and pouted, making Tommy groan in annoyance.

"Why everyone falls for that is beyond me," Tommy said. 

"I know right," Tubbo said with a laugh. "Did you k—What the hell?" He cut himself off as he and Tommy stared at the crates in front of Honeydukes. Inside were Fundy and Ranboo who were hiding for some reason and were gesturing for them to move along.

Tommy grabbed Tubbo by the shoulders and guided him inside Honeydukes, "There are just things that we shouldn't question at this point," he said. 

Once the two were inside, they were met by the sweet aroma of the shop. "I can already feel my teeth aching from all these sweets," Tubbo laughed as he grabbed a paper bag that he had made the silent mission to fill. 

"Pfff," Tubbo heard Tommy laugh from beside him. "Christ, you're small," the blond said. 

Tubbo looked at him with a blank face. "Well, if you'd like to stop being such a dickhead and reach that jar for me, that would be great."

Tommy laughed as he raised his hand to reach the jar and handed it to Tubbo. From the corner of his eye, he caught a familiar wavy brown haired individual. "'ey Tubbo, what 'bout we run and leave Wil to pay for our stuff?" 

"Wouldn't it be cruel though? I have so much—yeah I'm in!"

So they ran, "He's paying for us!" Tommy yelled and pointed at WIlbur as they exit the shop with a faint 'What the fuck?!' from WIlbur. 

Tommy and Tubbo stopped near a tree, up a small hill, a few ways away the shop, laughing their arses off. "Wilbur is so gonna kill me later," Tommy stated.

The two climbed the tree and began eating the sweets that they got themselves. "'ey, Tubbo, try catching this," Tommy said as he threw a piece of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans towards the brunet.

Tubbo leaned back a bit and caught the bean in his mouth, "Bleh. Dirty sock. What the hell man! Why would you give me that." Tommy only laughed as Tubbo opened up a Chocolate Frog and caught it before it even had a chance to hop off and immediately ate it to wash off the taste."

"Why'd you catch it with your mouth? I only told you to catch it," Tommy said between laughs.

"Such a comedian you are," Tubbo commented. Tommy was about to say something but stopped, when a few voices caught his—and Tubbo's—attention. 

"NO! GEORGE DON'T YOU DARE!"

Snickering, the two fourth years climbed down the tree. They peaked down the small hill and saw Dream, George and Sapnap walking. Tubbo began gathering snow with his ungloved hands and rolling them into balls. He nudged Tommy and showed him the snowball. Tommy perked up and followed the brunet's lead. 

Using their wands, they made the snowballs float and shot them full force at the three below. One missed, but the other hit the back of Dream's head straight on. 

"Sapnap, stop playing with the snow," they heard Dream scold.

"That wasn't me!"  
  
The two launched five more snowballs their direction. 

"Quit it Sapnap!" George said.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

Then a barrage came. 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE COMING FROM?"  
  
"QUIT IT ALREADY!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Tommy and Tubbo laughed as they watched the three older students run away from snow. "How did they not see us?" Tommy asked as he stood up from their crouched position.

"Why they didn't use their wands is _my_ question," Tubbo laughed, following Tommy's lead as he rubbed his hands together to get some heat. 

"Did you fucking gather snow with your bare hands?" Tommy asked in concern. "That's very un-Ravenclaw of you." He removed his gloves and passed them to Tubbo and shoved his own hands in his pockets.

Tubbo accepted the gloves with a smile. He didn't say much about it knowing that the other gets embarrassed when his acts of kindness are pointed out—why Tommy wanted to be seen as a big tough man? He would never know. "Un-Ravenclaw isn't a real word," Tubbo said. 

"It is if I say it enough," Tommy insisted. 

Tubbo shook his head with a laugh. "You want to go to Zonko's?"

"Yes."

They arrived at the joke shop and the moment they entered, Tubbo ducked as a firework came his way. "You know, in a different universe, you could've been hit by that?" Tommy asked as he looked at the boy who was crouched on the ground.

Tubbo looked up at him with a sarcastic smile, "You don't say?"

"Oh don't use that tone on me." Tommy helped the older boy stand up. "Hey, is that Skeppy?" He pointed at the Gryffindor sneaking around the shop.

"Isn't he, like, banned here?" Tubbo tilted his head.

"He is, isn't he?" Tommy said in realization. "'ey Tubbo, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tubbo nodded with a smirk.

"Hi Skeppy!" They said as they approached the older boy, who immediately covered their mouths. 

"Shut it," he said. Tommy went to say something, but it just came out as a series of incoherent mumbling. "If I remove my hand, promise me that you two won't rat me out." Both of them nodded, so Skeppy removed his hand.

"Skeppy, my friend," Tommy said in a hushed voice. 

"What are you dong here? Aren't you banned here?" Tubbo started. 

"Don't ask me like you didn't know," Skeppy said. "That's the reason why you two approached me in the first place isn't it? Well, what do you want?"

"We want free stuff," the two said in sync.

"Of course you do," he sighed. 

"We want a couple Frog Spawn Soap," Tubbo said.

"Also, Dungbombs," Tommy added.

"And Hiccough Sweets..."

"That's a lot of things you know," Skeppy cut them off.

"Is it?" Tubbo asked. "Oh well, I guess I'll be a good lad and tell the staff—"

"How many Sugar Quills was that again?" Skeppy asked, not wanting to get thrown out.

Tommy and Tubbo left the joke shop with two bags of joke items. "Pleasure doing business with you!" Tommy said as he and Tubbo waved at Skeppy, walking away from the store. 

Tubbo and Tommy made their way to The Three Broomsticks. When they go there, they ordered two Butterbeers before greeting Ranboo, Fundy, Niki and her friend, and sitting at a booth opposite of theirs. 

"We scammed so much people today," Tommy commented.

"By a lot you mean two?" Tubbo asked.

"'ey, that still more than one, so I'd say so."

Tubbo took a sip of his drink before sighing in content. "I'd say this was a pretty successful trip," he said before laying his face on the table.

"You tired?" Tommy asked with a chuckle.

"Uhuh, we've been running around so much today," Tubbo said before looking up at Tommy, "I'm actually surprised that Wilbur haven't found us yet." HE saw Tommy open his mouth to say something but stopped and sighed instead. Confused, Tubbo sat up and looked at the direction Tommy was focused on. 

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Tubbo hear Tommy say as Wilbur scanned the inn. 

"There you two are!" Wilbur exclaimed. The two fourth years let out a nervous laugh before speaking.

"Hi Wilbur."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Clingy Duo hanging out at Hogsmead! I hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> Want to know what that whole crate thing with Fundy and Ranboo was? Read Niki Got A Letter.
> 
> Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
